A great variety of toy guns for shooting and launching light balls and other projectiles have been provided for many years. Originally, such guns fired ping-pong balls utilized for their light harmless characteristic. Later, such guns also fired solid foam balls having compressible foam bodies. In most such projectile firing guns, air pressure within an air pressure chamber or barrel is utilized to eject the projectile. With the continuing popularity of such toy guns, the practitioners in the art have provided a great number of designs and configurations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,705 issued to Jacoby sets forth a Toy Projectile Launching Device in which a miniaturized cannon defines a barrel, a breach portion and an expandable air pressure reservoir such as a balloon. A valve within the breach portion is operative in response to a squeeze bulb air pump to alternatively inflate the balloon reservoir or open the breach valve and launch a projectile within the barrel portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,902 issued to Reynolds sets forth Toy Projectile Launching Apparatuses in which a toy is configured to simulate a small machine gun or similar weapon having an upwardly extending magazine portion. An elongated barrel is in communication with the magazine portion and a plurality of projectiles are stacked within the magazine such that the bottommost projectile is aligned with the barrel. An air operated plunger is coupled to a hand operated bellows by a hollow tube. The sudden compression of the air bellows forces the plunger to extend into the barrel and thrust the bottommost projectile outwardly from the magazine through the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,842 issued to Moormann sets forth a Rapid Fire Ball Launcher in which an elongated hollow cylindrical barrel defines a rigid constriction at its outer end and a movable plunger at the remaining end. A spring-biased carriage forces a plurality of soft foam balls against the front constriction in a sealing engagement. The rapid movement of the plunger produces pressurized air within the ball chamber ejecting the frontmost ball. Thereafter, the spring and carriage cooperate to force the next successive ball against the front constriction.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,892,081 and 5,115,794 both issued to Moormann set forth a Compressible Ball Launcher for launching a soft closed cell compressible foam ball. A cylindrical chamber supports a movable air plunger and is coupled to an enlarged ball chamber having a forward constriction formed at the outer portion thereof. The ball chamber receives a soft foam ball which is ejected from the ball chamber by air pressure produced by rapid plunger movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,555 issued to Pope sets forth a Repeating Toy Gun for firing projectiles such as tennis balls from a multiple ball magazine. Air pressure means are provided for firing the topmost or forwardmost ball within the magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,108 issued to White sets forth an Repeating Air Pressure Gun having an elongated cylindrical barrel defining a front constriction and a spring biasing mechanism for receiving a plurality of to-be-fired balls. The spring mechanism forces the forwardmost ball against the front constriction. An air plunger is coupled to a slidably supported handle and stock portion which is moved rapidly to draw air into the ball cylinder and thereafter fire the frontmost ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,593 issued to Foster sets forth a Repeating Air Gun having an elongated cylindrical barrel and an extending curved portion formed in continuation therewith within the handle and stock portion of the gun. A plurality of to-be-fired ball projectiles are supported within the extended length chamber and spring-biasing means are provided for forcing the frontmost ball against a resilient seal. Air pressure is utilized to expel the forwardmost ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,868 issued to Foster sets forth an Air Gun configured in the same general manner as the above-described U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,593 with the addition of an improved biasing mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,869 issued to Barber sets forth a Magazine Toy Gun having an elongated cylindrical barrel and a spring-biasing mechanism for receiving and supporting a plurality of to-be-fired ball projectiles. A front seal restrains the forwardmost ball. A spring loaded trigger mechanism is coupled to a movable air plunger and is utilized to abruptly pressurize the ball chamber and eject the forwardmost ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,207 issued to Foster sets forth a Repeater Air Gun generally configured to resemble a pump style shotgun includes an elongated cylindrical barrel for receiving a plurality of to-be-fired ball projectiles and having a front seal disposed therein. A pump mechanism produces pressurized air within the barrel to launch the forwardmost ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,902 issued to Foster sets forth a Repeating Air Gun having a pair of telescoping cylindrical hollow portions each coupled to a separate handle. A plurality of to-be-fired ball projectiles are received within the innermost cylindrical member and restrained by a front seal. A rapid closure movement between the two handles pressurizes the air within the ball chamber forcing the frontmost ball outwardly from the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,356 issued to Foster sets forth a Repeating Air Gun having a configuration generally conforming to a pump style shotgun. A movable slide member is coupled to an air pump within the stock and handle portion of the gun. An elongated cylindrical barrel is coupled to the pump chamber and includes a plurality of to-be-fired balls and a front constriction. As the slide pump is moved quickly, air pressure is produced within the slide pump which is communicated to the ball chamber causing the forwardmost ball to be fired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,357 issued to Foster sets forth an Repeating Air Rifle having a structure generally similar to that set forth in the above-described U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,593.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,171 issued to Ryan, et al. sets forth a Toy Pop Gun having an Air Pump with a Resiliently Flexible Movable Chamber Closure Member in which a chamber and pump cooperate to compress the air within the chamber. The chamber has an outlet and piston-like member having a resilient periphery sealing the opening to retain air pressure. Trigger means hold the piston-like member in a sealing position until trigger actuation which permits the pressure in the chamber to force the pop member out and produce a firing sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,396 issued Kienholtz, et al. sets forth Air Guns having a pair of telescoping elongated cylindrical members each having a separate handle portion. A plurality of to-be-fired ball projectiles are received within the innermost cylinder and restrained by a forward restriction. A pump mechanism is provided between the inner and outer cylindrical members which produces compressed air within the inner member as the handles are rapidly brought to closure.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have, in many instances, improved the state of the art for such ball launching toys and toy guns, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved ball guns.